Creatura Academy
by NightFury12349
Summary: Amy and her best friend Soraya go to Creatura Academy . Everyone is dying to know what Amy and Ty are . And Amy is starting to crush on her neighbor Ty . What will happen when Amy and Ty decide to tell everyone what they are ?     rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Amy was walking back to her dorm with her best friend Soraya or as Amy called her Raya . They both went to Creatura Academy .( Creatura is latin for creature.) When they got to the dorm Amys phone started to ring when she picked it up her smile got so big .

Amy- Thank you mom I can`t wait for Spartan to come to Creatura Academy !

Marion - No problem honey . Well I will see you tomorrow with Spartan . Bye!

Amy - Bye mom!

Raya Spartan is coming to Creatura Academy ! Amy said . Thats great Amy now we can ride on the trails together cause Sparky is coming tomorrow ! Raya said. Amy said that would be great ! So.. Soraya said Are you ever going to tell me what you are cause you know I`m a ghost but ... Soraya trailed off . Well I like when you guess what I am and I will never tell you . Amy said I bit angry then she left the room . Amy walked till she got to an old oak tree. Then Amy grabbed a branch and climbed up till she was almost at the top were there was a branch she could sit on and not be seen when someone said Hello . Amy swore she could have had a heart attack. Then she looked up and saw the hottest guy she has ever seen and probaly will ever see . He had beautiful emerald green eyes and he looked perfectly fit . Um Hi . Amy said .

- I`m Tyler Borden . But you can call me Ty he said with a smile .

Amy - Hi I`m Amy Fleming . So what are you doing up in this tree ?

Ty - Nice to meet you Amy . And I could be asking you the same thing but I`m hidding from Matt my room mate . Cause he keeps talking about his cruse and it drives me crazy.

Amy - Thats sounds like my room mate Soraya . But I`m hidding from here cause she is always asking what I am and it gets so annoying she wont lay off.

Ty - I can relate to that . Everyone is always asking me what are you ? And sometimes I wish they would stop but its also fun to let them guess.

Amy - Ya its is fun to let them guess. So what dorm are you in ?

Ty - Dorm 1445 . What doorm are you in ?

Amy - Om my god ! I`m in dorm 1446 !

Ty - Wow well nice to meet you neighbor .


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I have major writers block . :( Please if you have any ideas for what should happen next PM me ,or review . Again so sorry for not updating but like I said I have major writers block . And it would be a HUGE help if you guys could give me some ideas for the next chapter . **

**XX-Fire-Girl-XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the review to help me get ideas . Now here is another chapter for you guys . Thanks for being so patient with me . Now here is the next chapter . **

Amy walked back to her doorm a few hours later . She and Ty talked for a little while before it got dark outside. Ty was so nice and cute and perfect . _Stop it Amy you just met him today ! Get a grip ! _ Amy sighed . She was falling for Ty real bad. When Amy got to her doorm she saw Soraya sitting on the couch watching a movie about vampires . Amy rolled her eyes. She walked over to Soraya and screamed "BOO!" Soraya jumped a foot in the air . Amy laughed and went to the bathroom and changed into her pj`s , then she walked back to the couch to watch the movie with Soraya. But the whole time Soraya was trying to guess what Amy was . It was so annoying! So after the movie Amy went to bed . Tomorrow she would see Spartan and maybe her and Ty would have some classes together . She smiled at the thought . And soon Any drifted off to sleep thinking about Ty .

"Amy wake up !" Soraya yelled in Amy`s ear . Amy yelled " What the hay Soraya !" Then she got up and got dressed. Amy decided to wear some simple dark boot cut jeans , a dark green tank top , her favorite black cowboy boots and a blue hoodie . She brushed her hair and teeth then she grabbed her back pack and then Amy was out of the doorm house like a shot . Then she got to the school building and went to her first class wich was history . Weird right . I mean your in a school full of 'creatures' or supernaturals whatever you wanna call us and yet we learn human things , but we also learn creature things . Anyway Amy sat down in the back of the class and took out her history text book to the frst page and she started to read her text book . But someone sat down beside her . She looked up and saw Ty. Amy smiled and said " Hey ." Ty looked at her and smiled and said " While hello stranger .'' Amy laughed and was about to say something when the teacher came in and said " Hello class I`m Mister Strange and I will be your teacher . And just to warn you I am a fire half-demon and I have a short temper." Everyone in the room gulped except Amy and Ty . Amy was to focused on the bad vibe she was getting from Mister Strange. There was just something about him she did not like . At all. Amy tried to shake it off but it didn`t work . Amy sighed . She was paying attention but also counting the minutes till this was over.

-bell rings for the first break.-

Finally ! Amy thought as she walked out of history class. She was going to her locker when Ty came up to her and said " Wanna hang out at lunch?" Amy smiled and said " I`d love to . But can Soraya come ?" Ty nodded and said " Meet me at the cafeteria at lunch ok?" Amy nodded . Then she and Ty went their seperate ways .

-Lunch .-

Amy went ot the cafeteria and saw Ty . She smiled and walked up to him . They started talking then Ty said " Hey Amy I was wondering if you would like to um... would you like to...maybe go to a movie this Saturday ?" Amy smiled and gave Ty a hug and said " I would love to Ty." Ty smiled . Then they went and got some lunch .

**Sorry for the short chapter . I promise I will try to make the next one longer . And I will try and update every thursday . So watch out for new chapters . Please review and tell me what you think . And watch out for Mister Strange . Cause Amy might be right about not liking him . Anyways please review . **


	4. Chapter 4

**My computer crashed and now it is working so I am going to add another chapter today and thursday . You guys are so lucky ! So this chapter is gonna start with Amy getting ready for her and Ty`s date . Hope you like it .**

Soraya finished brushing Amy hair then she put on some lip gloss and eye shadow on Amy . I smiled . She looked drop dead beautiful . Amy smirked then she went and put on a pair of blue skinny jeans a black tank top and some black ankle boots . There was a knock on the door . Amy skipped to the door and opened it and there was Ty looking like a god . He was wearing some dark blue jeans , a green polo shirt and some combat boots. Amy smiled and gave him a peck on the lips then said " Ready to go?" Ty smiled and he took her hand and led her to his truck . They got in and when they got to the movie theater we got tickets to a horror film. Amy rolled her eyes . Ty laughed and they walked into the theater and sat down with the popcorn . Amy and Ty laughed when all the girls screamed cause some guys head got cut off. All in all the movie was awesome . Guys heads got cut off,people got murdered and some guy went around killing people with a chain saw. After the movie Amy gave Ty a kiss and said in a sarcastic voice " Ty that was so scary !" Ty smiled and gave her a kiss and said " Beautiful and has a sense of humor . When did I get so lucky ?" Amy rolled my eyes and said " I`m just not you normal girl . Now come on it`s late we have to get back to our doorm ." Ty nodded as Amy dragged Ty to his truck and they drove back to their doorms . Amy sighed as Ty walked her back to her doorm . Ty looked at her and asked " What`s wrong ?" Amy smiled adn said " I just never want this night to be over." Ty nodded and said "I agree." Amy smiled as she got an idea. '' Want to play a prank on Soraya?" Ty smiled at Amy`s evil smile. Then he nodded. Amy smiled and opened the door to her room and Ty followed . Amy waled into the bathroom and grabbed some tooth paste and shampoo and conditioner .Amy and Ty mixed them together with some hot sauce and caned corn . Then they dupped it on Soraya and ran outside as Soraya woke up and screamed " I`m gonna get you guys !" Amy screamed and ran faster if that was even possible . Ty was keeping a easy pace with her . Then when Soraya poped up in front of them Amy screamed and then she put out a sheild to protect her and Ty . Ty looked at her questionaly , as Amy realized what she had just done. She might hav just exposed herself to Ty and Soraya and anyone watching . Oh crap. She was dead meat now .

**Sorry for any typos or spelling errors . Hope you liked the chapter . And on thrusday we will find out what Amy is and maybe even Ty. PLease review . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter and we might find out Amy is a little more strange than everyone thinks.**

Amy stood there with a blank expression before she decided to run . Amy ran as fast as she could wich was faster than anyone else could run. Amy ran until she got to the middle of the forest and sat down and cried . If anyone knew what she was they would all think of her as a freak just like they did before ...

_flash back _

_Amy told everyone what she was and thy laughed and started calling her a freak . The jumped and threw stuff at her while calling her a freak. Amy lost it and ran . She never went back to that town ever again ._

_End of flash back _

Amy felt someone hug her but she did not look up . SHe already knew by the smell that it was Ty. Amy turned in Ty`s arms and hugged him back . Amy cried for a little longer before she looked up at Ty and she said " I need to tell you something and if you hate me after this I will understand ." Ty nodded but said " Amy I could never hate you .'' Amy smiled at that and she stood up and said " This is a school for creatures . Everyone is a creature except I am a hybrid I guess you could call it . " Amy took a deep breath before she continued . " I`m a vampire cross with a werewolf cross with a angel . I have some special powers . Like I can turn invisible ,walk threw object ,I can control all the elements and I am immortal ." Ty looked at Amy and said " Wow." Amy smiled and then Soraya walked out of the trees and said " Wow. My best friends is awesome !" Amy smiled. Soraya came up and hugged Amy and said " I would never think of you as a freak . Never" Amy nodded then she said " How about we torture Ty till he tells us what he is ?" Soraya smiled at Amy`s evil idea . Amy let her angel wings out and said " Ty come here please." Ty gulped and started to back up . Amy and Soraya giggled . Amy crouched ready to pounce and jumped at Ty , she ened up sitting crossed legs on his chest . Ty tryied to lift Amy up but she would hit his hand away and smile. Finally Ty gave in and said " Fine ! Fine ! I`ll tell you !" Amy giggled and said " Get on with it ." Ty rolled his eyes and tickled Amy`s sides and she started laughing and laughing. Ty took the chance and ran , but did not get far cause a wolf Amy came and grabbed Ty`s jeans and started pulling him back to where Soraya was laughing her head off. Wolf Amy sat down and Ty and Ty sighed and said " Fine I`m a werewolf cross with a vampire." Wolf Amy gave a wolfy **( is wolfy even a word?) **smile and licked Ty`s face before runnig behind some trees where she changed back to her human form angel wings hidding and got dressed and walked over to Ty and kissed him then she said " Ready to go blow the minds of everyone out there waiting for our return?" Ty smiled and said " You know it Ames ." Then hand in hand they walked back to the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is the next chapter. I am sorry my chaters are always so short but they look longer on microsoft word . Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy! **

Amy smiled as everyone stared wide eyes at her and Ty. Then she remembered her angel wings were out so she put them back in . When Amy`s wings where not out there was a tatto of wings on her back . Everyone continued to stare and Amy just smiled and said " Don`t you guys know it is not polite to stare." Ty chuckled beside her. Walked over to the principal and said " Please not you too. Does everyone have to stare !" She smiled and continued to walk till she got to her doorm then she said " Good night " to Ty and went to bed dreaming of the day to come.

Amy got up and got dressed , brushed her hair ect . Then she walked to her locker and grabbed her book and went to her first class where everyone was asking her questions till she said " Shut up! Or I will make sure all of you end up in hell!" No one bothered her after that . Thank god.

But lunch was another thing so since Amy was done with everyone she decided to skip the rest of the day. But at about 3:00 pm someone knocked on her door . Amy got up and went to open the door and saw an angel . Amy sighed as the angel said " Me and the rest of the angels wanted to know if you wanted to join angel club .'' Amy smiled and said " No thanks , I don`t want to join your club . Sorry .'' The angel nodded then left . Amy sighed and decided to go for a hunt so she jumped out her window and ran at vampire speed and caught a deer and drank it dry . She smiled as she drank two more deers and an elk , and she still looked perfect. Amy walked over to an willow tree and climbed up and hid in the tree and cried tears that would never be shed .

Why did she have to be the different one ! She thought to herself . When Amy finaly calmed down she jumped out of the tree and ran back to Creatura Academy . She walked into the stable and went to see Spartan . The horse whinnied to welcome her . Amy smiled and let herself in the stall and brushed and tacked up Spartan when she heard Ty say " Ditching me for the horse?I feel so used." Drama queen Amy thought and burst out laughing before she said " Just going for a ride . You could come if you want.'' Ty said " No I was just checking to make sure you were ok." Amy nodded then hoped on Spartan and rode off into the forest to a lake where she took Spartan`s saddle off and let him graze . Amy went and sat near the Lake and watched the fish jump and listen to the birds sing . She sighed and layed down on the ground and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Amy awoke to yelling . Startled she got up and noticed she was chained to a wall but still had her clothes on . Thank god . She looked around and saw nothing but black. She sighed and pulled hard against the chains but nothing happened . Confushed she pull again but harder and othing happened. She screamed in anger and three men and two woman came downstairs and said " Good . Your awake.'' One of the men came up and reached to touch her face but Amy bit him and smiled as he screamed in pain. ANd then there where four . She thought cause she knew the venom she used on him while she bit him would kill him.

Amy sighed and closed and her eyes and whispered " Ty where ever you are please help me .'' Then the two men and two woman left started to walked towards her with evil smiles. And closed her eyes and prayed that Ty and Spartan were safe .

**Thanks for reading and please review! And if you like twilight I am working on a story called when you live in forks . So you could check that out and ya . Again please review .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I might be able to update tuesday and thursday this week cause the teachers are on strike . *rolls eyes* So I might be able to write two chapters this week but no promises .Also this chapter is in Amy`s point of view so ya . And now here is the next chapter .**

**APOV **

I woke up afater they tortured me . The blackness was like a second home to me now . I have been here for a week and no one has come to save me. Not even Ty . It hurt to think he might have forgot about me, but I know better . Ty will do everything in his power to save me ... I hope . I sighed . They let me walke around the room I was in cause the door had bars to keep me from leaving and never coming back . Life sucks. You fall in love just to get kidnapped . Yep life sucks hard . I smiled at that . Then I heard the door open .Guess it`s time for lunch. Gary came in and gave me a plate full of food and a glass of blood. I thanked him and ate the steak , salade and drank the blood . Then I broke the glass so it had a point and waited for Gary to come get the dishes.

Five minutes later ...

I stabbed Gary and ran to the still open door and kept running. I ran threw the house and to the road . Only to find out I`m in CALIFORNIA! What the hell is going on! I ran to the airport and bought a ticket for a plane to Vancouver . I got on the plane and waited for two hours to get to Vancouver. When we landed I ran out of the plane and to creatura academy , and I almost made it before I got shot with a trank gun . Just great. Was my last thought before I blacked out . Again.

I groaned and runned my head. I loked around and saw that I was in a hotel room. What the hell? I groaned and put a pillow over my face . Why did i have the worst luck ever ? Why me ! Why me . I was crying into the pillow as I waited for sleep to take me away and save me for awhile. And I did fall asleep , dreaming of Ty and Spartan.

**Again sorry my chapters are so short. Please review and tell me what you think of the story and what you night want to happen. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	8. Authors note

**Sorry this is not an actual chapter . I`m very busy this month and I did not have time to write a chapter this week . So I promise to update next thursday and make it a long chapter. Again sorry this is not an actual chapter and I cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye ( is that how it goes?) to make this alonger then usual chapter for mext thursday but I will give you a summary of the next chapter.**

**A P.O.V for the summary**

I escaped. Only to find out that Creatura Academy was not so lucky. And the only person still there was Ty. The horses where still in the barn like nothing happend, but now the people who took me made it personal. They destroyed my life, my school and I don`t know if my friends are even alive ! They have crossed the line and I will get them with Ty`s help . But I am head over heels for Ty , will that distract me ? I love Ty so much if he got hurt the person who killed him will regret being born . Why I am like this ! One minute I am some kick a** girl the next I am love and huggs. Someone help me .


	9. An again sorry

**Oh my god I feel like a terrible person! I have not updated for two weeks now and I`m so so sorry! Please don`t hate me . Things have been weird and my brother has a hockey thing so I have to go support him and with spring break and all I might not be able to update this thursday but I promise I will try . Again I`m so sorry for not updating and I will find a way to make it up to you guys like updating twice next wek and once this week. I don`t know . Again so very sorry and I promise to try and update this week . Please don`t hate me .**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for awhile. Things got really busy so please don`t hate me cause I give you another chapter . And Ty will be in this chapter . Promise!**

**A P.O.V**

I woke up a few hours later to someone talking. I sat up and looked around. There was a huge window . I walked over to it to find out my hotel room is on the top floor . But the window was a glass door that lead to a balcony . Hmm. I walked out to the balcony and jumped off and walked around the streets of ...ITALY ! What the ... I shook my head and went to the airport and bought a plane ticket and left to go back to Creatura Academy . I got to Creatura Academy and heard Spartan in the barn. I walked over to his stall and he whinnied in joy. I smiled and started to do t-touch on him until he fell asleep. I could not help but feel everything was way to silent. I walked around and saw no students, but I could smell the faint sent of smoke . I shrugged and walked to the school building ang gasped , it was burned and almost nothing was left. I broke down sobbing. What happened to Ty and Soraya? Oh god what if they died ! I shook my head . I know they are stronger than that and they must have hid somewhere . But where? I took a deep breath to smell the air to see if they were still here but all I could smell was smoke . I changed into my wolf form and ran around the burnt building and listened . I sat there and listened for what felt like an hour when I heard ...

'' What they hell. Soraya there is a wolf over here!"

Ty! Was all I thought as I ran to him in my wolf form and jumoed up and licked his face . Ty smiled then I took a few steps back and changed back to my human form fully dressed and said

'' Ty what happend?"

Ty got a sad look in his eyes and he said

'' Hunters. They came and took everyone . Me and Soraya hid so they would not find us but not everyone was as lucky as us ."

I single tear slid down his cheek . Then Soraya came up to us and when she saw me she said

'' Amy !''

Then she gave me a hug. I smiled and then Soraya had to ask

'' Amy where have you been ?''

I sighed and told them everything and they gasped .I smiled a sad smile before I said

'' Now that I know you guys are safe we have to save everyone else.''

When Soraya ran back to where she was before I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed Ty quickly on the lips before I ran to catch up with Soraya . I was a little embarrased but hey I love the guys so why can`t I kiss him ? saw Soraya trying to lite a fire so I went and helped. After awhile Ty came back and sat down next to me . I smiled . Then Soraya said

'' I hate to ask you this Amy but cna you go catch us something ?''

I nodded and stood up and ran to the forest where I changed into a wolf and caught a few dears and some bucks then I changed back to my human form and brouhgt the dears and bucks back to Soraya and Ty who looked shocked that I had about three dears and two bucks. I shrugged and put them by the fire and sat back down beside Ty and pecked him on the cheek before Soraya turned back from looking at cooked as me and Ty thought about a plan when we thouht of one we told Soraya and she agreed . Then we talked for a little while but after a bit Ty asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and I said

''Sure.''

So me and Ty went for a walk in the forest when we stopped at a clearing Ty said

'' I missed you.''

I smiled and said

'' I missed you too Ty ."

Ty smirked then I lead up and kissed him and he kisse dme back and pretty soon I had to pull away cause I was getting light headed . I smiled at Ty and said

'' We should probably be getting back cause it is gettign dark.''

Ty nodded then we walked back to Soraya who was making blankets out of the animal skins . I smiled and curled up close to the fire and fell asleep dreaming of Ty and thanking the gods he was ok .

**Sorry for not updating in like forever but I think this is the longest chapter I have done for this story fo far so ya. Please review and tell me If you liked it . Hated it or loved it . **


End file.
